User talk:Neowitch
Refernce Neo, I found a possible reference for Connis' ass, XD, good luck when you draw her. Thanks! Which episode is that? Neowitch I have no idea...XD Haha... Its from Episode 158... Random Manga Idea Sorry, but no. I'm not drawing mangas. Neowitch Ok then. Its ok. re:That blog.. No, its fine.. I dont see why to delete it.. Hi, I know this is random but i noticed that you said you liked the game Obivlion and that yo preordered Skyrim, and since im such a huge fan of the video game I felt like I had to let you know lolss... i also preordered the game by the way re:Blogs Yes you can disable comments, just edit your blog and you should see a check box eith "comments", uncheck it do disable comments, recheck it to turn them on again. Don't worry about flooding the wiki activity, it's not with that, that you'll solve the problem. A suggestion: you should go to , then select "Namespace: User blog comment" and check "invert selection", this way you will see all edits but blog comments. Whos the next character you going to make to the One ass galery neo-chan ^^ 19:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I love you <3 20:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Good news! You're now officially not Jinbe anymore. How did I come to this conclusion you ask? You list Brook and Ace among your favourite characters. Jinbe HATES Brook and Ace. So unless this is just to make your elaborate scheme of denying that you are in fact Jinbe even more elaborate, you're not Jinbe anymore. For now. 11:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) YOU ARE ULTRA SUPER DUPER MEGA EVIL !!! This is the clean and pure MDM speaking. You are truly evil and evil of the evilest and a nightmear for pure and clean people like me. But I won't lose to you. I shall stay pure and ignore all you " <3 ". I no like you. I hate you. you are mean. you are evil. he he he hahaha. See you in the battlefield. he he he *cough* *cough* he he he. Now about the Milkshake. Monkey.D.Me 21:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) lol ok thanks for the info and i didnt even mean to try and make a new page remember i'm new and all and going back and forth from school work and my own agenda well seems to not work out every now and again heh heh heh ^^|| witch is also a reason for not being able to read everything as well ^^|| (~ParisiteEve~) THERE YOU GO !!! First I would also like to apologize for saying those things and words to you. i did not mean any of those. Its just that I was really mad that you made a joke into serious and then connected it to some really touchy topic. I spend 7 months on this wiki and made so many friends. I can say with 100% believe that none of them hates me (Well Rici aside, he really hates me for my grammar). I know that people were mad at me because of that whole invasion thing but I got over that long long ago. I am trying my best to get to normal MDM again and you can see that by me making blogs everyday. I know that I have been ignoring you and I am really sorry if that has hurt you in any manner. I did not mean any personal revenge but its just that .. .. that .. .. .. (MDM falls on knees and coughs blood) that .. I HATE MOTHER-TALK !!! There i said it. I am 19 year old guy who has been working since 14 without relaying on anyone who can take care of himself without anyone telling me. Even my really mom have not gave me a Mother-talk in past 7 years. AND THEN !!! you came with all you MDM this and MDM that. I understand that you were doing it to show me the right way and stuff but I HATE MOTHER TALK !!! I hope you understand my selfish desires. I have nothing against you its just that .. .. you go too .. .. too personal TT.TT That aside i would like to clear the misunderstandings by telling you that I have not been able to join chat due the website work I have been doing. yes I make websites. This ahou has more talents then you think. And to make you believe I will show the rough site. Be proud that you are the first person in this entire wiki to see my site. http://www.batteryfordiscount.com/ I have been working on this site for past 1 and half year with my 2 brothers. I was not able to give it my full time because I was on wiki half of the day TT.TT so when that Invade Incident happened I saw an opportunity. I can hit 3 birds with one arrow. 1) take break from wiki and do site work. 2) Leave the wiki and let the invade incident cool down 3) i don't have any third reason I just though it will be cool to say i killed 3 birds with oen arrow XDXD. So get it?? and yes I wrote this huge essay size comment just to explain it to you. and I hope you get it. If not then meet me on chat sometime and I will go in details XDXD. Plus, how can I hate you?? After long time I have finally found a girl friend (Yes those two words should be seperate) who has the same pervy tastes. neo your drawing were like dream come true for me. I was trying to tease you so you will get mad and then have some comment wars and stuff. Its fun .. .. for me atleast. ' i will be finished my web work in 3 days and then I will be able to join chat. yes I will be there and then you can give me all Mother-talk you want and I will take it all in from my right ear (and take out from left). Ok?? happy?? Ok sp this essay sixe message is over and this still waiting for your understaning MDM is out. p.S forget about me but WHY ARE YOU NEVER ON CHAT?!?!?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF WOMAN !!! THE WAR IS NOT OVER YET !!! Who said the war is over. (MDM takes 3 pillows and throws them at Neo at light speed (plus they are filled with rocks and weights). http://youtu.be/bhh2-B8SGMs?t=51s I am kidding too. (evil grin) or am I? I just wanted to explain myself before you make any big deal out of it. And I am glad that you understood and also accepted my apology for saying those mean things BUT I AM STILL MAD AND THE WAR IS NOT OVER !!!! Plus, .. .. (MDM explodes in anger http://youtu.be/t-7-pWtXc_w?t=6s) YOU DARE TO CRITIZE MY A FULL YEAR'S WORK !!!! SUPER UN-FORGIVEN !!!! Well that all aside thaks for the feedback and the reasons. Happy MDM who has dark and evil plans inside is out. Monkey.D.Me 12:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) A drawing idea Neo, I saw MDM's blog and had an idea. A really great one. While those guys are imagining girl cyborgs, I thought. WHY NOT ASK NEO TO ACTUALLY DRAW ONE. So it came to this. neo, can you draw a cyborg of a girl that you choose from One Piece. Please, not trolling, a really hot one like Robin, a cyborg Robin. Will you? I really hope you will, it would be a dream come true, thanks either way Neo. Having fun? Mornin Neo, are you having fun while playing Skyrim or didn't you start yet? If you did I hope you're having fun and if its all going well, I already miss you....Who am I kidding, nah, but its just more boring without you on the chat. Merry Chrismas Yo ho ho ho ho ho Neo-san, I have come to bring you a gift, you make great drawings and asses that everyone loves, I hope that one day you could even help Oda as an assistant. I loved all of the asses you drew, except for some that you wanna redraw either way. I wish you a good day and life and have fun playing Skyrim. Beat them dragons! Yeah I get it Thanks, I am not the best at editing main pages but I do try :) Fantasy Detective 10:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Neo-sama ~<3 Neo.. I just saw your deviant art and I immidiately fell inlove with your photographs.. TT^TT I'm so jealous in your talent.. I'm so amazed with you and I can't contain it anymore. you are so awesome. I was thinking of studying photography as a profession but after seeing yours.. I WAS TOTALLY MOTIVATED and intimidated. xDDDD you really are without a doubt my idol now xDDD 15:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Alvida reference I found This is the only real image where she shows her back. I don't remember other scenes where I might see her. http://www.mangareader.net/103-2205-6/one-piece/chapter-98.html This is kinda the only ref so work hard at drawing when you'll start drawing her ass ^^ Are you still busy with college cause people in the chat miss you a lot and i would like to see some new fresh ass in the galery >_> 21:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Your sig Well Neo, tell me what you think and what you wish to change at your sig, it's right here. I'm gonna make 2-3 options just depending on the middle border-line that divides the two sections of the sig. Also tell me if you wish to remove those unbreakable spaces from your sig. Thank you Thanks alot Neo-san!! Im 18 today and im so excited!! Black Leg Sanji 16:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Meroie you need to draw her ass too >_< and good luck in your work for univesity hope to see you back and more active on the wiki 02:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Well .. I would have told my mom but she has better things to do unlike you who has too much free time on her hand to pick boogers out of other's noses. When someone steps on my tail I bite and rips his leg off but someone people are not even worth biting, and you all know who you are. I may be on my man-period but look at you who has been on her period forever. I would like you to remind the deal we had about "You ignore me, I ignore you" and this way we will not cross each-other's paths and never again a blog will be victim of out comment-war. So please ignore me and I will do the same. You may be a witch but don't forget, the school where you learned all these witch-things from. The principle of that school took tution from me. Ahou King MDM 00:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I did not mean to upload the pictures, i am new and learning how to post things and such. You also deleted my page and left a rude comment. You are being inccredibly irritating to me. (sorry about the pictures) 16:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC)piratewave16 ok sorry for the misunderstanding -piratewave16 Potential (As it turns out no) rule violation Just so you know, some of your pictures may qualify as a violation of the rules, especially the ones showing total nudity from the back. Nudity and/or porn from unofficial sources is not allowed on this wiki (see the image guidelines). Just wanted to make you are aware so that you do not get in trouble. Bastian9 21:18, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I think that rules only apply for the images uploaded to wiki's database and used within the articles. Since those images are just linked from deviantart and used in a blog, this shouldn't be a problem. [[User:Multimate_pnd|'Multimate_pnd]] [[User talk:Multimate_pnd|'Talk']] 21:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Image guidelines are in fact written in such a way that they cover all images on the wiki, including blogs and images on user pages as well as uploaded images. Sorry. Bastian9 22:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It's only uploaded images. Links are perfectly fine the way and to the degree they are being used. 22:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That needs to be clarified then in the guidelines so that people don't make the same mistake I made. Bastian9 22:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Ass -Guess Who?? YO Neo-love, MDM here. I finished the mini-game. Try it out and hope you like it. http://mastervito.deviantart.com/art/One-Piece-Guess-Who-281880127 <3 <3 <3 hate hate hate (its complicated) [[User:Monkey.D.Me|''' MDM']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|'Talk']][http://mastervito.deviantart.com/ '''Animations'] 03:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Catch Phrase Hello, your catch phrase is not easily copypastable as such, I think. Isn't this better: Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload *fanart *pictures not related to One Piece *images from the One Piece anime or manga that are not used for an article on this wiki If you want to use pictures in your profile please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc.). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. (check out the source to see how it's done). Dunno if it helps. See ya. ST, you made me laugh so hard that my rips hurt from my lounges expanding too much XD